Five Cuts
by annie.of.belle
Summary: One cut for each lost. SELF HARM chapter 1, 2 &3 for 7DOB, day 5. Chapter 4&5 7DOB, Day 6. LAST CHAPTER NOW UP! Happy ending.
1. One Cut For Skulduggery

Sometimes, people are lost. This causes grief. But sometimes, grief is only the beginning…

My name is Valkyrie. I am an elemental magician, working as a part-time detective for our Sactuary. I was offered the position of their head detective, but I couldn't do it. It would feel like a slap in the face to Skulduggery. Anyway - the hours were long, and I had to take care of Genevieve, my little almost-two-year-old daughter. Skulduggery surprised everyone with that news – the news that he could _have kids_. But, seven months into my pregnancy, he disappeared. Gone. No-one knows where he went.

I was his apprentice. His partner. I saved him from Gods wrath. Literally. I fought by his side. I was his girlfriend. The mother of his child. And I am still his wife.

But all that means nothing. To him, at least.

And the funny thing is, I would do it all again. Because he is- no, was- a good person.

One cut for Skulduggery.


	2. One Cut For Tanith

Sometimes, people are lost. This causes grief. But sometimes, grief is only the beginning…

My name is Valkyrie Cain. I fight against evil people with my friends. Sometimes, my friends don't make it. Eleven months ago, we were fighting Bloodlust, a vampire/human hybrid. He had many supporters. It was me and Tanith versus nearly all of Irelands' criminals. She jumped in front of a blade for me. I remember fighting on heartlessly, because her sacrifice would be in vain if I died. I lived through that battle both _for_ and _because_ of her. Tanith was my only good friend left after Skulduggery. And so Tanith was lost to me. She was the kindest, bravest person that I know. But the Death God – for there must be one – cares not.

One cut for Tanith.


	3. One Cut For Mom, One Cut For Dad

Sometimes, people are lost. This causes grief. But sometimes, grief is only the beginning…

My name is Valkyrie Cain. I arrest evil people. These evil people have evil friends, who do evil things. To me. I wish. No, instead of me, they find a family member. Mostly, said family member get battered around a bit, and I am there as soon as I can be, with Kenspeckle in tow. But sometimes, I don't find out. Bloodlusts' sister was distraught when she found that I had killed him. She found my parents address – it's not that hard to find – and got carried away.

I found their bodies three hours after they died. They were both covered in bruises and blood was everywhere.

One cut for Mom, One cut for Dad.


	4. One Cut For Genevieve

Sometimes, people are lost. This causes grief. But sometimes, grief is only the beginning…

My name is Valkyrie Cain. I was once the proud mother of a three-year-old daughter. Sometimes, there are accidents. It happens. But sometimes, there are disguised murders. No-one will ever _know_ exactly how my daughter died – was it murder, or did she pull the knife of the bench? – but, when I clearly remember putting that knife away, I know. Mothers' instinct. Mothers' instinct doesn't help, much.

What does it matter, anyway? I have no-one to complain to. I am alone.

One cut for Genevieve.


	5. Stopped and Saved

My name is Valkyrie Cain. I have black ink on my wrists.

The cuts are drawn on my arm.

The first, closest to my hand on my left, is Skulduggery. Same on the right is Tanith. Running perpendicular to them is Mum on the left and Dad on the right. And Genevieve is a massive cut across both my hands.

I got out a knife – not to sharp, but sharp enough to cut human flesh – and I prepared myself to cut away the pain of those lost. I picked up the knife.

"_Valkyrie!_" I shouldn't be having hallucinations yet – they are meant to come with blood loss.

"Who are you?" I asked politely "And why are you here?"

"Valkyrie, look at me! How many talking skeletons do you know?"

"I knew of one, but I will soon _cut _my ties with him." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"What is your name, sir?"

"Valkyrie, put the knife down. Now."

"I'm sorry. This really is something that I have to do. If blood makes you squeamish, you may want to look away."

The stranger looked appalled. "Dammit, Valkyrie, Why are you doing this?"

"I have lost five people, the only five people that meant anything to me. My husband," I showed him the correct line, "my friend," I gestured to the other wrist, "my Mother and Father," the parallel lines, "and my daughter's cut will be both hands. I will cut my ties with them, and then I can move on, out of the sorrow they have caused me. I fear that otherwise, the grief will make me do something … rash." She looked Skulduggery in the eye . "I was going to jump off a building, you know. And there are poisons in the cupboard and all the knives in the kitchens are sharp. You know, this time three years ago, I would never have even thought of this. I was so happy. I was married, you know. I still am. My damn husband couldn't even bother to say good-bye." Valkyrie started sobbing. "And you know what really-hic- hurts?"

Skulduggery, unable to say anything, shook his head. "No." He whispered

"You –hic- are exactly like him. Except he wouldn't care that I was doing this."

"You're wrong Valkyrie. I do care."

And kissed her, and, with that kiss, he brought back memories… their wedding, Ghastly as Best Man and Tanith as Maid of Honour. The birth of Genevieve, red, crying, and adorable. Tanith's Hundredth Birthday Party.

"Skulduggery!" She gasped, understanding.

"I love you, Valkyrie."

"I… I love you too, Skul." She said it again, and with more conviction. "I love you, and, if you stay, then I won't try to kill myself, because life's worth living if you're here with me. Deal?"

"I would have stayed anyway, but, deal."

**And then they lived happily ever after et cetera et cetera… I HATE HAPPY ENDINGS!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway… :-) **

**Hope happy endings make you… happy…**

**Thanx for reading, LOL!!!!!!! Im high! On… hunger… I haven't eaten… oopsie…**

**Stargirl844**


End file.
